Rewrite ${(4^{-8})^{-4}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ (4^{-8})^{-4} = 4^{(-8)(-4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-8})^{-4}} = 4^{32}} $